


run the risk

by padsey



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, My First Work in This Fandom, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padsey/pseuds/padsey
Summary: Klausʼ usually bright green eyes held none of its light, but they were instead filled with tears. His entire body was trembling with fear, panicked eyes frantically darting around the room. The gut-wrenching sight clawed at their heartstrings. Klaus had always been the brightest amongst them and seeing him in such a state, Five swore he could eviscerate Reginald right there and then without so much as batting an eye.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	run the risk

A week has passed since theyʼve been stuck in their thirteen year old bodies. They were all helping Vanya in training to control her powers and theyʼre including her in quite literally everything they do — except in trainings with Reginald due to obvious reasons. Even Luther had hopped off his high horse and had apologized to Vanya. He would even spend her time with her more often than not, without discreetly trying to choke the life out of her, of course.

Ben was living among flesh and bones again, time-travel and its wonders. They reunited with him with a whole lot of tears and tight gripped hugs. Ben spends time each day with a different sibling, although he mostly still hung around Klaus. Not to mention heʼs extremely protective of him, too. His siblings couldnʼt deny that death has changed him in many ways. 

Ben adamantly insisted they try to become a real family this time around, and who are they to deprive their brother whom they missed so much of something he truly wants. Which is why all six of them were huddled in the living room in the middle of the night, waiting with the thinning thread of the patience they had left for Klaus who had gone for his _special training_. He left yesterday morning. 

This was supposed to be an easy task but Luther made everything difficult to bear with. He has been shamelessly complaining for the past three hours, saying things along the lines of _itʼs been hours_ and _maybe he went to get high_. Diego would always be at his throat whenever he said those because _Klaus has been sober for two weeks now, you idiotic ape_. It always results with Allison rumouring them both to zip their mouths and sit their ass down before they start a brawl. 

Five sighed, “Ben, why exactly are we doing this? I know it may not seem like it, but Klaus is a grown man who is fully capable of taking care of himself.“

Ben stopped pacing for a moment, turning to face the five of them. “We promised to try and become a real family, didnʼt we?“

They all nodded in unison. 

“And Klaus is family,” Ben continues, his voice rising in each word he spoke, “and right now, heʼs locked in a mausoleum as we speak with nothing to accompany him but the ghosts who has haunted him his entire life. Forcing him to resort to intoxicating chemicals to tune their voices out.”

Silence rested upon them as they processed the bombshell Ben had suddenly dropped on their heads. No words were uttered for what seemed like hours until Diego broke the deafening silence. 

“Iʼm sorry, but did you just say heʼs locked in a _mausoleum?”_ He snarled, his hand hovering over his knives. Ben honestly didnʼt expect anything less from Diego, he had always been protective of his siblings. He saw himself as their big brother despite the fact that they were all born on the same day and had elected himself to be their protector in some way. 

Five got over the shock that came with Benʼs revelation the moment Diego spoke, and he too was furious, to say the least. His hands were clenched in fists, knuckles almost turning white. His jaw was clenched tightly, and his glacial blue eyes held a murderous glint. For a second, Ben feared for Reginaldʼs life, but the man doesnʼt deserve even an ounce of sympathy.

“Which mausoleum is he in?” Five growled, seeming to be struggling to keep his anger at bay. No one could exactly blame him. 

Ben shook his head in disapproval, he instantly knew what was running through Fiveʼs head and they simply couldnʼt risk it. “You canʼt teleport him back here, Five. If Da — _Reginald_ ,” he corrects himself before continuing, “finds out it will only make things worse for Klaus. For us.” 

Five scoffed, “I donʼt give a damn about the old bastard. We _have_ to get him out of there, Ben. Allison can rumour Dad, itʼs as easy as that.” and to Benʼs surprise, Allison nodded in encouragement.

Ben heaved a deep sigh, “All right, fine. Although only Five and I can come, too much people crowding over him at once suffocates him, so _donʼt_ bombard him with questions once we come back.” He turned to Five who already had his hand outstretched toward him. 

Within a flash, they were both transported inside the dark and hollow mausoleum that were the root of Klausʼ self-destructive ways. The very place that brought him down and ruined his life. All because Reginald thought locking a child in a place filled with rotting corpses would dissipate his fear of the dead. 

“Klaus?” Ben tentatively called out but no response came. He took a step forward, eyes searching the room for any sign of Klaus. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Five crouch down in front of something he couldnʼt quite make out within the darkness of the room.

“Ben! Heʼs here,” Five beckoned him over and he all but ran towards him. He was greeted with the sight of an unconscious Klaus which did nothing to ease the worry in the pit of his stomach. He didnʼt know whether he had fallen asleep or had passed out due to exhaustion and dehydration. The second option seemed much more likely. 

Five wasted no time and immediately blinked them back inside the mansion. The others were promptly hovering over their backs once they caught sight of Klausʼ unconscious figure. 

Five laid Klaus down the couch and it was in that moment that he noticed the scratches and darkening bruises littering Klausʼ body.

They were _everywhere_. On his arms, his face, even his throat. The finger-shaped bruises and purple gashes on his throat proved that someone, or more specifically, something had tried to choke him. Ben could feel The Horror seething within him, they begged to be released. To hunt down the scumbag who dared lay a single finger on Klaus and make them pay. It was one of the few moments that Ben and The Horror agreed on something. 

Fiveʼs breath hitched and he wanted so badly to look away but he canʼt seem to find it in himself to do so. He whirled around, and he saw nothing but the ruins that was once the Academy. Surrounded by the lifeless bodies of his siblings buried underneath a pile of rubble. 

“Five.” 

They were _gone_. He failed them. 

“Five.” 

He had to _bury_ them. He was thirteen and he had to bury his familyʼs dead bodies. 

“Five!” He startled out of his trance and within a blink of an eye, he was back at the Academy with his siblings, _alive_ and _breathing_. His eyes met Allisonʼs concerned ones. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

Five nodded haphazardly, turning his gaze back to Klausʼ limp body laying on the couch. “ _Iʼm_ _fine_. Klaus, however, isnʼt doing too well. He needs medical attention.” Diego immediately went to get the first-aid kit.

Vanya had tears streaming down her cheeks as Allison rubbed her back soothingly, although her eyes were filled with unshed tears as well. Luther couldnʼt tear his gaze off Klaus who lay almost lifeless before their eyes. No one dared say a word, they didnʼt knew what to say. 

Only a minute later, Diego came back with the kit and Allison volunteered in treating Klausʼ wounds. They let her do what was necessary as they talked in hushed voices in the corner.

“What are we going to do now?” Vanya queried. It seemed as if the very question was the only thing everyone were looking answers for these days.

“We wonʼt let him go back in that hell hole no matter what Dad says. I wonʼt allow it.” Diego spoke resolutely, staring Luther down as if challenging him to respond otherwise. He doesnʼt say a word. 

“I never knew he used drugs to alleviate the ghosts. I always thought he just—” 

“Used them for shits and giggles?” Ben continued and Vanya simply nodded in confirmation.

A woeful smile graced his lips as his eyes once again zeroed in on Klaus, “Yeah, well, heʼs a stubborn bastard. He never says anything unless you pry it out of him. He keeps things bottled up until they.. inevitably explode.” Silence encaged them once again as they silently observed Allison treat Klausʼ wounds. 

Then all of a sudden, a bloodcurdling scream reverberated throughout the mansion, disturbing the peaceful silence engulfing it. Five immediately scrambled to his feet, the others not far behind as they rushed to Klausʼ aid.

“Klaus, calm down. Youʼre safe. Youʼre okay.” Ben coaxed, reaching a hand out to touch him but another scream erupted from Klaus and he immediately backed away.

“Ben? Whatʼs happening to him?” Luther asked, cautiously taking a step forward. 

“Sensory overload, it happens when everything gets too overwhelming. Let me handle this. Just donʼt touch him, alright? And donʼt yell. Itʼll only make it worse.” Ben supplied and they wordlessly complied. 

It were moments like these when Five didnʼt know what to do. He always handled situations with knowledge and wit, but he was never the greatest when it came to emotions. Especially after surviving forty-five years of complete isolation with nothing but a mannequin for companion. Five utterly hated not knowing what to do. 

He watched with a worried frown as Ben tried to coax Klaus out of his trance. Klausʼ usually bright green eyes held none of its light, but they were instead filled with tears. His entire body was trembling with fear, panicked eyes frantically darting around the room. The gut-wrenching sight clawed at their heartstrings. Klaus had always been the brightest amongst them and seeing him in such a state, Five swore he could eviscerate Reginald right there and then without so much as batting an eye.

“Hey, youʼre okay. Youʼre not there anymore, youʼre safe here, with me. With us.” Ben spoke in such a soft and delicate way that Five that had never been able to. 

What he was doing seemed to be working efficiently seeing as Klausʼ recently unfocused eyes were now in contact with Benʼs although he was still shaking terribly.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Diego rub his eyes quite harshly in frustration. “God, what did he do to him?” He mumbled in trepidation. 

Fiveʼs hand twitched, he had never wanted to hurt someone so badly. Let alone that certain someone being their own Father. But then again, he never really acted like one. 

Klausʼ breathing had evened now, only his hands were shaking as he gripped Benʼs hands in a tight hold. His voice trembled as he spoke, “They were so angry, Ben. They were violent and I — I swear didnʼt mean to, but—” He halts his words, inhaling a shuddering breath. They could see that merely speaking was taking a lot out of him. 

“You donʼt have to tell us, Klaus. Itʼs okay, you can rest. Weʼre not going anywhere.” says Allison in that motherly tone she usually has, her eyes soft and smile so tender. 

“Would you guys stay with me? I mean, you donʼt have to, itʼs just that I donʼt really want to be alone right now.” Klaus mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

Five understood why he might feel as such, everyone knew the Hargreeves werenʼt the touchy-feely type of a family. They were more destructive and mostly kept to themselves. But this is different, they knew no one would be willing to leave. 

Five nodded, a soft smile gracing his lips which was quite an unusual sight. “Of course. Anything you want.” 

“Letʼs get you to bed, yeah?” Klaus gave a small nod and they were immediately by his side, helping him to his feet. Luther even offered to carry him to his room but Klaus refused, claiming a little trip up the stairs wouldnʼt hurt. 

That night, they all ended up squished into one bed, some even on the floor but it was the most peaceful sleep anyone has ever had. The warmth of their bodies kept them comfortable and for once in decades, they finally felt like a real family. They still have a long way to go through, but they were all trying their best. Theyʼll survive as long as they have each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever work in this fandom, I hope it wasnʼt too bad. Also, none of this is beta read and english isnʼt my mother language so please excuse any grammatical errors, or you can also tell me if I made any mistakes in the comments. Leave a kudos and tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
